


Remember Who's Boss

by HeadJams



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadJams/pseuds/HeadJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Yay! Maybe Parv as the naughty prisoner? Maybe Parv’s possessiveness over Will is causing problems (like he’s going back and systematically hurting anyone who ever said anything about Will? You know, just to make sure they don’t get plans later on), so Ridge has to remind him that he might be able to pull strings and have relatively free reign, but he’s still a /prisoner/. Ridge’s prisoner, to be precise.”</p><p>I tagged no warnings, but there could be some dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ridgedog had been somewhat reluctant to leave his card game with Bebop and Verbal, but duty calls! Parvis had been up to his old tricks again, landing himself in solitary, which wouldn’t usually deserve his attention, but this was different; the little blood maniac had been taking advantage of the free reign Ridgedog had given him, forgetting who was really pulling the strings.

He dismissed the guard outside Parivs’s cell and let himself in. Parv looked up at him with his usual bright eyes, unchanged by solitary confinement, he was far too used to this cell to be phased by it.

All solitary cells where grey concrete boxes fitted with a cold metal toilet and tiny sink, there was no bed, nothing to sleep on.

Ridgedog crouched in front of him. “Hey buddy, what’s going on? Why’ve you gotten yourself locked up in here?”

Parv looked at the floor like a guilty puppy. “I shivved Trottimus.” he mumbled.

“Now why did you go and do that?”

“He said he was going to fuck up my Strifey-kins pretty face. And I like Strifey’s pretty face, I dont’ want him to fuck it up!”

“Strifey-kins?” Ridge asked, he could only assume it was Will Strife, CEO of some company or another, in for fraud, embezzlement and (surprisingly) possession with intent to supply; Parv had so very nicely asked him to get Strife moved to his room, he hadn’t asked why at the time.

“My Will Strife, the others were all really mean to him and they were going to have their way with him in the showers but he’s mine now so they can’t touch him or I’ll cut their skin off.”

“So he’s your bitch now, this Strife?”

Parv didn’t like that. He shot to his feet, fists clenched. “NO! He’s not! Don’t use disgusting words to describe my Strifey!”

“Keep your voice down, Parvis.” he said calmly, rising to face him. He cast his eyes down over Parv, taking in the defensive position that didn’t suit his thin frame, Ridge had never seen him so… possessive. “Do you remember our deal Parvis?”

He relaxed a little “Deal?”

“When you first came here, to solitary, for stabbing three of your fellow inmates and nearly killing another?”

Parv looked away “… maybe.”

“I said that you could do whatever you wanted, as long as you didn’t actually kill anyone.”

“But I didn’t-”

“Or severely hurt anyone.”

Even Parv could work out that shivving fell under that category. “I only shivved him a little bit.”

“I don’t think you understand the situation Parv.” he said coldly “You broke our deal.” he stepped forward, slowly backing Parv up to the wall. “You took advantage of my kindness.” he didn’t feel as heart broken as he knew he looked. He sighed “Turn around.”

“Ridgedog I-”

“Strip and spread ‘em”

“I’m-”

“You know the drill, Parv.”

Parv shuffled out of his uniform and faced away from Ridgedog “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry just isn’t good enough, Parv.” He trailed a calloused hand up Parv’s back till it rested on his shoulder and pushed him until he was bent over at the waist, his hands braced against the wall. He lay two fingers against Parv’s hole, circling the ring of muscle gently “This is the second time you’ve betrayed my trust, Parv, and I don’t know if I can trust you again.”

“Ridge-” Parv’s words were cut off by a choked whine as Ridge’s fingertips breached his hole.

“You took advantage of me, Parv.” he was so vocally responsive it wasn’t difficult to find that very specific knot of nerves that made Parv keen and whine against the concrete wall. “I don’t like it when people take advantage of me.”

“I-ah-I’m sorry.” the prisoner failed to keep his voice steady “I-” he pushed his hips back and clawed at the wall “I didn’t mean to-”

Ridgedog noted his desperate pleas, and rubbed his fingertips more firmly inside him, adding a third finger, and then very quickly a fourth, Parv sobbed something nonsensical, but it did sound like he was begging. Unlike other prisoners who would fight his kindness at every turn, Parv opened himself up to it, even got himself thrown in solitary just so he’d get a visit from Ridgedog. He was definitely one of Ridge’s favourites.

One-handed, Ridgedog unclasped his belt, the following sound of his zipper silencing Parv for the briefest of moments. Ridgedog pulled his fingers from Parv, only for them to be swiftly replaced by the head of his cock. He held it there, just the tip, for long enough that Parv started to twitch his hips back, then he pushed in, sharply, suddenly and Parv choked out a high moan. And there, Ridgedog ground his hips gently, thrusting in and out just barely.

“Now Parvis. We could be very good friends, you and me”

“We- we could?”

“Yes, we’re not just prisoner and Warden, you and me, no, we’re friends.”

“We are?”

“Of course we are, but you keep doing things to hurt me.”

Parv made a pitiful noise, some combination of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘please, harder’.

“I just don’t know what to do with you any more.”

“I- I can be good-”

“Can you?” he angled his trust, just for a moment, and Parv very nearly dropped to his knees, before returning to his self gratifying slow, shallow thrusting.

“I can.” Parv’s hand had fallen from the wall, twitching over his chest. Ridge knew very well how desperate he was to touch himself at this point, and he was very good for not doing so.

“No more shivving?”

“No more shivving.” He said, barely managing to place his hand back against the wall. His reward was a slightly faster pace, making him sigh and moan as he spread his legs a little further and arched his back.

“No more stabbing?”  
“No more stabbing.” He promised. And Ridgedog knew very well that Parv would find other ways to hurt the people that threatened Strife, but he couldn’t have people dying on his watch now, could he?

“Good boy.” He pulled Parv up and moved so he was just leaning against the wall, and set a relentless pace. Pounding into Parv as he panted and moaned and whined into his fist.

“P-please…” he begged, as Ridge pinched Parv’s nipple and rolled it between his fingers, his other hand pressed firmly to Parv’s abdomen. “I- I can’t- please-”

The poor thing could barely form words, let alone sentences anymore, but Ridgedog obliged. He wasn’t a monster. Not taking his hand from his abdomen, even pressing a little harder to stop him from moving too much, Ridgedog took Parv’s dick, hard and throbbing by this point, in hand and instantly his hips bucked in reaction, his walls clenching around Ridge. He flicked his thumb and finger over the head before he removed his restraining hand and let Parv stutter between Ridgedog’s and and Ridgedog’s cock, until he spilled over Ridge’s knuckles. As he was still convulsing and twitching, Ridge took up his own pace again, feeling his own orgasm pool in his stomach before he came inside Parv with barely more than a grunt.

He wiped his hand off on Parv’s stomach, then let the man drop to the ground and curl up like a contented cat. Ridge fastened his belt and watched Parv for a moment, he’d already fallen asleep.

“Mmmm, Strifey…” he mumbled sleepily.

Ridge chuckled and left, wondering if Bebop and Verbal were still playing cards, maybe they’d be up for getting some chinese food when their shift ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Will folded his hands calmly on the table, he was currently unnecessarily handcuffed to that table, but he was calm. He was a businessman, he was smart, sensible and level headed at all times - with a one or two very recent exceptions. The sour faced guard who dragged him in here, and snapped on the cuffs a little too tight, wouldn’t answer any of Will’s questions.

He couldn’t think of any rules he’d broken. Well. Yes he could. But they didn’t know about that surely? Will certainly hadn’t said anything? Had Parv? No. Maybe they’d been ratted out? He’d been making a list of names in his head, and was considering the trio of the ‘Mad Hatter’s Tea Party’ from the yard when the door opened.

“Hey buddy,” It was the warden, Will wracked his brain for a name. Ridgedog. “Sorry I took so long, I got talking to someone else, hope you don’t mind I brought him along.”

Ridgedog stepped aside and a guard dragged in another handcuffed prisoner. Parv.

Parv looked disheveled, pink cheeked and wide-eyed. “Will?” he stammered as he was shoved down into the chair opposite. His cuffs were adjusted so they were clipped to the table, just like Will’s were. If they wanted to, they could’ve held hands. Will hoped Parv didn’t want to hold hands.

The guard left the room again, closing the door behind him.

“So, guys.” Ridgedog perched at the end of the table. “How’s everyone doing today?”

Parv looked at his hands, unusually timid. He didn’t say anything.

“I’m good. Thanks. Could be better.” Will rattled his cuffs to make a point. Just the way Parv was behaving made him not like this guy.

“Oh those are just a formality. Two inmates in a solitary cell and neither of them handcuffed? My superiors would have my ass on a plate.”

Solitary? That’s where he was? It didn’t look like a Solitary Cell, there wasn’t a toilet, or a bed, just the table and two chairs. Ridgedog saw his confusion.

“Oh, I’ve had this one outfitted for…” he seemed to choose his words carefully “special occasions, for when prisoners need a good talking to.”

Will set his jaw. Sure this prison was lazy, but corrupt? They didn’t beat or torture their prisoners did they? Surely not?

He looked at Parv, who was looking intently at the table. He didn’t look like he’d been hurt? Did he?

“Now, I’ve already spoken to Parv, but I don’t think he understands how important what I’m saying is.” Ridgedog stood and strolled round the room, gesturing lightly with his hands as he spoke. “The two of you have an arrangement, yes? Parv protects you, and you… perform for him in exchange? But you see, that’s a problem for me. Because if Parv’s protecting you, and you’re drawing attention to yourself, then Parv gets into fights, and if Parv gets into fights, he gets a bit stabby, and then he gets put in solitary, and if he keeps getting put into solitary, I can’t protect him any more, and the board will move him to a higher security prison. Does that make sense?”

Will didn’t know why the Warden was protecting Parv at all, but yes, that did make sense. If Parv was moved prisons, he wouldn’t be around to protect Will.

Ridgedog paced round so he stood behind Will. “You’re just here so I can make a further point to Parvis here. You don’t even have to say anything.” and swiftly, before he could even think to protest, a wad of cloth was shoved in his mouth and he was gagged. Ridgedog chuckled at his muffled yelp. “Don’t worry, that’s for your own safety. Parv tells me you’re a loud one and I don’t want you letting everyone knowing what’s going on in here.”

Will flushed and looked at Parv. What exactly had he told this guy?

Parv looked back at him, apologetic in some respects but otherwise scared. Scared of what?

Will was all too aware of Ridgedog’s hands all of a sudden, as they gently massaged his shoulders, circling steadily lower on his chest.

No. Surely he wasn’t- wasn’t going to-

Then he noticed Parv all over again, and it seemed like yes, yes he was going to do that.

“Stand up.” commanded Ridgedog.

Will stayed focused on Parv, watched his eyes follow Ridgedog’s every move like some kind of terrified puppy, watched his adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. He didn’t want to look at Ridgedog. He kept his eyes steady and unwavering, locked with Parv’s, even if Parv wouldn’t look at him. He’d fight back by not fighting at all, the best business technique.

“Stand up.” Ridge repeated. It was lucky he did because his chair was whipped out from under him just as he began to stand. He heard a swift ‘shick’ sound of something metal, followed by “Now it’s important that you stay very, very still.”

Parv’s eyes widened, and as instructed Will didn’t move, only set his eyes on the wall behind Parvis. Ridgedog was holding a knife to his breastbone, pressed the blade to his skin for a moment, before cutting open the front of Will’s prison uniform, shortly followed by the sleeves so the shirt just fell away.

Ridge ran his empty hand over Will’s bare chest, flicking one nipple and pinching the other a little too hard, before dragging the knife blade across his skin, not pressing hard enough to break the skin, not yet.

“This is what you want to do isn’t it, Parvis?” Ridge asked, before sharply knicking Will’s skin, blood quickly welled up and dripped down his chest, probably staining the waistband of his trousers, both Will and Parv sucked in breath “It’s what landed you here in the first place. Cutting people and painting them with their blood. You like doing that don’t you, Parv?”

Will didn’t react, he hadn’t known why Parv was in prison, but now wasn’t the time to question Parv about it.

Ridge moved to cut Will a second time-

“Stop it.” Parv’s voice trembled

Ridge turned “Why?”

“Will is mine.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Oh no, Parvis, I think you misunderstood our talk earlier.” he moved round to Parv’s side of the table “You’re mine. And you can’t have anyone or anything unless I say.”

“Will is mine.” Parv repeated, hands trembling.

Ridge scowled and pulled Parv’s chair out from under him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, bending him forcefully over the table. “How many times am I going to have to do this before you understand, Parvis?”


End file.
